And, We're Being Cliche
by GrayonGreen
Summary: Another Annabeth goes to Goode story. emotional and dramatic. dont like dont read.


Percy POV

I absolutely hate school. Hate. It. And you know what, its not even the fact that I have to sit in various classrooms all day and deal with my ADHD. In fact, its everything else that I hate about school.

The populars, the jocks, the absolutely terrible cafeteria food. But most of all, the gossip.

Percy Jackson is _so _hot, Percy Jackson is a loner, Percy Jackson cuts himself, Percy Jackson has been kicked out of a bazillion schools, Percy Jackson is a super bad boy, Percy Jackson used to have an abusive step-father, Percy Jackson is without a doubt, _gay_.

First of all, I would not describe myself as _hot. _My eyes are the weirdest color green, and they remind me of mini tsunamis. Scary and untamed. I was never able to tame my wild hair, plus it was raven black, and had that gray streak, which made it seem totally dyed. Not that I didn't love the gray streak. It connected me and Annabeth in a way that would most likely never be achieved by any other couple, _ever. _I don't really have a nice looking body, either. It's littered with scars, and unnaturally tan for a New Yorker, making it seem like I had gotten a spray tan, or whatever.

Second of all, I'm so not a loner. I have a ton of friends. Nico, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Grover, and maybe even Clarrisse!

As for the cutting myself thing, there wasn't really anything else to say about my scars. I couldn't just casually go, "Oh, yeah. That one is from this one time where I fell into a deep pit that went all the way to hell!" That's why I usually avoid the subject completely.

The kicked out thing is totally true. There is no denying that one.

As for the bad boy thing, I literally kiss my mother goodbye, and still call her mommy, sometimes. Yeah, I am so badass.

I'd... rather not bring up the abusive step father thing.

Gay! They describe me as gay. Geez. If Annabeth heard about that she'd laugh her ass off for the next _decade! _Gay. Yeah right!

So anyway, right now, I'm sitting on my bright blue, beat up old truck in the parking lot, watching the other students and breathing in the crisp autum air. My very few friends stood beside it, chatting amongst themselves.

All three of them were extremel different. EXTREMELY.

Bridgette was very short, with long chesnut colored hair that was usually pulled back in a pony tail or messy bun. She wore black, cat eye glasses over her pale blue eyes, and a few freckles dotted her nose. Today, she wore a black sweater dress, white tights, and black slingback heels.

Cory was tall, with curly blond hair and dark green eyes. He was the football QB, and he loved to garden. He was strongly built, and very agile for such a big person. Of course, he was not near as tall as I was. I was, like, freakishly tall, but thats besides the point. Anyway, he wore some balck tennis shoes, jeans, and a simple 'GO GREEN' t-shirt.

And then, of course, there was Cally. She was about two inches shorter than Cory, and her hair was the color of an orange peel. Many freckles dotted her face and arms, and her eyes were the color of chocolate. Cory always told me that we would make a great couple, but I always shook my head and said, "It might take a year, it might take a day, but what's meant to be, will always find a way." A quote I had learned from Annabeth. She used it a lot now a days, and I guess it just pops into my head every time I hear that question, because I knew that Annabeth and I were meant to be, not me and Cally.

But, anyway, Cally was wearing a sweatshirt, jeans, and some converse, as usual.

And then, suddenly, I found myslef staring in shock as a bunch of cars began pulling into the parking lot.

I _knew_ those cars.

A firey red Ford Taurus. A pitch black Ford Mustang. A white Cadillac CTS. A gold Chevy Sonic. And last but not least, a silver Ford Fusion.

And every one of them had a small sticker in the front window that said, "Made by the one and only, Leo Valdez."

I slid off the top of my truck, and grinned widely as Leo stepped our of the Ford Taurus, and yelled, "TEAM LEO IN THE HOUSE!"

Calypso got out behind him, looking a little shy. Leo smiled at her and laced their fingers together.

Nico stepped out of the Mustang, looking as depressed and emo as ever. Reyna and Will folowed close behind, Will slipping an arm around Nico's waist.

Out of the Cadillac, stepped Superman himself. About every single girl alomost died, until Piper stepped out, and gave them all a scary death glare, which may have killed them as well.

Out of the Chevy, came Frank and Hazel, Hazel looking pretty shy, and Frank smiling and also looking a bit shy.

And finally, out of the Ford fusion came her.

Her hair was actually down, and she had dressed in a gray sweater, jeans, and gray converse. Gray feather earings dangled from her ears, and I grinned harder as I took in her beauty.

She spotted me, and every person in the parking lot froze as we began to make a mad dash for each other.

We crashed into each other and I wrapped her in a hug, forehead pressed agianst hers.

We stared into each others eyes, and I said, "Oh, gods. I missed you so much!"

She giggled. "It's only been about a month."

But when she looked back into my eyes, expression soft, I knew she was happy to see me, too.

"Hey! Why does owl face over there get all the love?" Thalia asked, slipping out of the silver car as well.

"Because I didn't fall into the deepest pit in the underworld with you!" I snapped at her.

"Fair enough."

I looked back at Annabeth and kissed her sweetly.

Oh, god I had missed her.


End file.
